Keep Holding On
by WishfulThinkin21
Summary: This is a prequel to Lean On Me. With the Doctor finally dead, River seeks solace in the arms of her best friend to be. 13/River Jack/Ianto.


**A.N:** I know that this is irrelevant but there's still a debate going on about David and Matt and I know that some people see us DT fans as crazy school girl who is in love with his looks. I just want to say that some of us like me started DW with Chris but grow up with David. Basically what Tom Baker or Peter Davison is to you guys David is that to us. Of course I love Matt but David is special.

**Disclaimer:** Neither River, Jack or Ianto is mine, they'll never be.

* * *

** Keep Holding On**

_Hear me when I say, when I say_

_I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny_

_What ever is meant to be_

_Will work out perfectly…_

Ianto Jones was busy reading a magazine when the doors of the Tourist Office opened at eleven a.m., there stood a woman at her thirties with blond curls and a black out-fit. Her dress and tights covered her body perfectly, she was wearing leather boots and gloves and also a cloak to protect herself from the cold January weather.

Her eyes were swollen and he couldn't help but to notice the traces of mascara on her cheeks. She was obviously crying before. But now, seemed to be in control she approached to the desk his legs had been on and smiled in a very ice queen way.

''I need to see Jack, now.''

Her voice was controlled but her trembling hands said the opposite. She had a gun on her belt and possibly a knife in her knee lengths boots. Ianto kept her calm façade and continued to gaze to the magazine.

''I'm sorry Miss. But I can't help you, besides we are already closed.''

Woman closed her eyes, which was a vain attempt to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

''Ianto…'' she said slowly, then she took a shaky breath. ''I _need_ to see Jack.''

Man seemed to lost his lazy mood immediately, going civilian to professional which was a reaction the woman anticipated. She knew his name and that could've meant only one thing. Jack had told her.

His hand went to his gun, but the woman was faster she took the gun out of her belt and put it on the desk.

''Your name ?'' he said slowly.

''He doesn't know me yet.'' Ianto, who was going to pick the phone up to call Jack via om-com seemed to hesitate after the woman's response.

''But I know who he is and I know who you are Mr. Jones.''

Then her cocky voice disappeared with her smile leaving her fragile again.

''Please, I don't have time to…''

Before she could finish her sentence the doors of Hub opened only to reveal a man in his WW2 coat and brilliant blue eyes.

''Ready to go Yan ? If we don't hurry up we won't be able to catch the movies.''

He didn't notice the woman in front of her, which the woman guessed because he only had eyes for Ianto at the moment, but she had noticed him immediately.

Her shaky breaths become sobs as she tried to reach Jack with clumsly steps, very unlikely for her. But like she had said before Jack didn't know who she was.

So he stood there with his Webley in his hand, ready to shoot. The woman didn't mind though, she kept on walking until she was two steps away from him.

Ianto stood there and watched them as the woman took the black glove off her hand and placed her hand on the gun, making Jack loose his aim.

But Jack didn't try to shoot her, because he had recognized the look in her eyes.

Look of pure agony.

''Who are you ?'' he asked harshly, he wasn't really sure if his voice came as a whisper or a shout.

''Doctor River Song.'' She said as if she wanted him to remember.

''And ?'' Jack asked expectantly. The name didn't mean anything to him, not yet. Of course she understood, she just wasn't sure if she could stand to him not trusting her anymore.

''I need to talk to you if you put the gun down.'' She took something from her back pocket and showed to him, which made Ianto gasp slightly, a Vortex Manipulator.

Not just a Vortex Manipulator, his Vortex Manipulator.

''C'mon in.''

She walked through the doors into the hub, but she wasn't amazed at all. Ianto still continued to watch her but the gaze she gave to him when they reached to Jack's office made him back off a little bit.

''If you don't mind, I rather him not to know me. At all.''

Ianto disappeared immediately without Jack found the time to protest. So he opened the doors and ordered her to sit.

''So how do I know you Doctor Song ?''

''We have a common friend.'' She seemed to forget something for a moment. Her hands trembled slightly, she again took a deep breath to calm herself.

''We had a common friend.'' She said, that time her voice barely audible.

Then she took another gun, which was hidden behind her cloak and shoot Jack from head.

When Jack woke River was sobbing beside him. He felt slightly disoriented but surprisingly not threatened. Well he usually wasn't threatened not after the Year That Never Was but Ianto was still in the building and yet somehow this woman, who'd shot him minutes ago, was no threat to him.

''I killed him, just like that not that he had any more lives but I had to make sure. That he was dead.''

'''Why?'' Only one world, that tore her world apart.

''Because we loved him. All of us. And he didn't love us anymore.''

That night River gave Jack the transportation codes so that he could lock her up n storm cage, at the time they still know him as Time Agent.

River Song was convicted from the Murder of The Doctor.

* * *

I know nothing of Valeyard except the fact that he was evil..


End file.
